La Gran y Montañosa Aventura de los Backyardigans
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = DNA Grabaciones Internacionales|direccion_doblaje = Mariana de la Laguna|traductor_adaptador = Carlos Hugo Hidalgo|direc_musical = José Antonio Macías|produc_ejecutivo = Miguel Ángel Leal|fecha_grabacion = Junio 2019|doblaje_español = Discovery Communications Inc.|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2019}}The Backyardigans's Big Mountainous Adventure 'ó '''La Gran y Montañosa Aventura de los Backyardigans '''es una película animada para televisión estadounidense de 2019, dirigida por Fernando Tampio y producida por '''BOOM! Productions '''y Reybond Cartoons. Esta basada en la serie animada de 2017: Backyardigans (reboot de la serie original), creada también por Tampio y producida también por ambas compañías, siendo a su vez su primera película, como también la primera película de la franquicia desde '''Los robots enloquecen '''de la serie original, perteneciente al año 2009. Hace parte de la nueva edición de películas directa a vídeo de Reybond Cartoons (también llamada "''Age Cartoon 2019"), siendo la cuarta producida de esta misma, aunque no sea técnicamente una película para este medio. Se estreno el 22 de junio de 2019 en Estados Unidos, por el canal de televisión infantil: '''Nick Jr. USA, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 7 de julio del mismo año por el canal de cable: Discovery Kids Latinoamérica. La película fue anunciada el 20 de julio de 2018, en la Comic Con San Diego, por Fernando Tampio, junto al avance de la segunda temporada de la serie de la que se basa. Posteriormente, el 28 de mayo, se lanzó un trailer oficial de la misma en la página de Facebook '''oficial de '''Nick Jr. USA, que a su vez anunciaba su fecha de estreno. Este mismo trailer sería emitido el 21 de junio en Discovery Kids Latinoamérica, justo después del estreno del episodio "En Busca de la Roca Voladora" de la segunda temporada del reboot. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alejandría de los Santos *Arturo Castañeda *Azucena Miranda *Bernardo Martínez *Beto Castillo *Circe Luna *Cony Madera *Diego Becerril *Dolores Mondragón *Eduardo Garza *Ernesto Martínez *Fernanda Ornelas *Fernando de la Laguna *Gerardo García *Gerardo Reyes *Harumi Nishisawa *Hildegard Radau´ *Irina Índigo *Ixchel Pérez *Javier Olguín *José Ángel Torres *José Antonio Toledano *Karla Falcón *Karla Veron *Lexs Catagno *Leyla Rangel *Melissa Hernández *Miranda Flores *Moisés Antonio Salguero *Óscar Flores *Óscar Gómez *Osvaldo Trejo *Pamela Mendoza *Ricardo Bautista *Rodrigo Carralero *Roberto Salguero *Santiago Toledo *Sergio Morel *Sergio Mujica *Sergio Suárez *Tessie Mendoza *Valentina Rodríguez *Valeria Gutiérrez *Yuma Rodríguez Canciones *'Una aventura mas' **Interpretada por: Auri Maya (Uniqua), Elsa Covián (Pablo), Darhey Fernández (Tyrone), Nallely Solís (Tasha) y Claudia Motta (Austin) *'La montaña aventurera' **Interpretada por: Santos Alberto (Monstruo de la Montaña) *'La aventura de nuestras vidas' **Interpretada por: Auri Maya (Uniqua), Elsa Covián (Pablo), Darhey Fernández (Tyrone), Nallely Solís (Tasha) y Claudia Motta (Austin) *'Alteración por doquier' **Interpretada por: Elsa Covián (Pablo) y Matías Quintana Ortiz (Pablo Asustadizo) *'Seguridad Exagerada' **Interpretada por: Darhey Fernández (Tyrone) y Leonardo Escalante (Tyrone Seguro) *'Seamos Enérgicas' **Interpretada por: Auri Maya (Uniqua) y Annie Rojas (Uniqua Enérgica) *'Ser glamurosa es ser fabulosa' **Interpretada por: Nallely Solís (Tasha) y Alejandra Delint (Tasha Glamurosa) *'Inseguridad no Exagerada' **Interpretada por: Claudia Motta (Austin) y Alejandro Orozco (Austin Inseguro) *'Una aventura difícil de terminar' **Interpretada por: Gerardo Mendoza (Yori, Yori Asustadizo, Yori Seguro, Yori Enérgico, Yori Glamuroso, Yori Inseguro y Yori Monstruoso) y Humberto Solórzano (Yeti) *'La Familia de Nieve' **Interpretada por: Liliana Barba (Mamá de Nieve), Óscar Rangel (Papá de Nieve), Claudia Motta (Tía de Nieve), Betzabé Jara (Tía de Nieve Presumida), Irwin Daayán (Tío de Nieve) y Ángela Villanueva (Abuela de Nieve) *'No te rindas' **Interpretada por: Jhonny Torres (Omar), Carlos Siller (Stevan) y Martha Martínez (Mary) *'Superación' **Interpretada por: Auri Maya (Uniqua), Elsa Covián (Pablo), Darhey Fernández (Tyrone), Nallely Solís (Tasha) y Claudia Motta (Austin) *'Una aventura mas (final)' **Interpretada por: Enrique Cervantes, Daniel López y Emmanuel Bernal (Banda de Nieve) *'Tus amigos Backyardigans' **Interpretada por: Auri Maya (Uniqua), Elsa Covián (Pablo), Darhey Fernández (Tyrone), Nallely Solís (Tasha) y Claudia Motta (Austin) Reparto (trailer) Voces adicionales *Alejandra Delint *Dan Frausto *Leonardo Escalante *Óscar Gómez *Roberto Gutiérrez *Yaha Lima Trivia Datos técnicos *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo vuelve a su puesto de traductor y adaptador de DNA Grabaciones Internacionales en esta película de la "Age Cartoon 2019", luego de ser sustituido por Alejandro Sánchez Villanueva desde Trineo Rojo: La historia de Braces de 2018. Aunque posiblemente esto no sea definitivo, ya que la película esta basada en la serie de Backyardigans (2017), en la cual el tiene ambos puestos. Sobre el reparto *A diferencia de la serie, la voz de Auri Maya como Uniqua suena mas grave, lo cual se debe obviamente a la madurez de su voz. Esto ya se veía desde los primeros episodios de la segunda temporada. *Annie Rojas, voz de Uniqua en la serie original (y voz oficial en español de Kira Kosarin, voz en inglés del personaje en el reboot), participa en la película doblando a la versión enérgica de esta. *Matías Quintana Ortiz dobló a la versión asustadiza de Pablo en la película. Curiosamente, el fue uno de los candidatos para doblar al original en el reboot, en caso de que no se llegará a un acuerdo con Elsa Covián para retomar al mismo, según lo confirmo Mariana de la Laguna en Facebook. *Alejandro Orozco, segunda voz de Tyrone en la serie original, participa en la película doblando a la versión insegura de Austin. *A diferencia de los episodios regulares, Gerardo Mendoza dobló a las versiones distintas de Yori que aparecían a lo largo de la película con tonos de voz distintos para cada uno, cuando normalmente usaría su mismo tono para todos. *Claudia Motta, además de ser la voz cantada de Austin (tanto en la película como en la serie), participa en la película doblando a la Tía de Nieve, siendo la primera vez que dobla a mas de un personaje (sin contar "Las Sirenas" de la segunda temporada, debido a la ausencia del personaje). Sobre la adaptación *El título de la película fue traducido como "La Gran y Montañosa Aventura de los Backyardigans", pero Blas García (el narrador) lo lee como "La Gran y Montañosa Aventura de Backyardigans", sin el pronombre "Los". **En la versión final, al ser Lorenzo Acosta el narrador, el título fue dicho de manera correcta. *Cuando el Monstruo de Nieve empieza a cantar su canción "La montaña aventurera", en la versión original, dice: "An adventure that will make them faint from so much impression" ("Una aventura que los hará desmayarse de tanta impresión"), que en el doblaje se adapta y queda como: "Una aventura que los hará dormir en un momento de tensión". *Como es costumbre en las últimas películas de Reybond Cartoons, los gritos de los protagonistas se dejan en inglés, excepto los que hacen al intentar llegar a la cima de la montaña evitando al Monstruo de Nieve. *Los coros de la canción "Superación" de la versión original, fueron eliminadas en el doblaje y reemplazadas por coros de los mismos actores de doblaje. Sobre la comercialización *Al final del trailer de la película, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español, siendo la séptima película de Reybond Cartoons en hacerlo, aunque el trailer se emitió por televisión y no en línea. *En los créditos de doblaje de la versión final, acreditan a Valeria Gutiérrez por su verdadero nombre, contrario a producciones anteriores de Reybond Cartoons que la acreditaron con el nombre de "Valeria Csastillo". Transmisión Véase también Franquicia *Backyardigans *Backyardigans (2017) Age Cartoon 2019 *¿Donde esta mi dignidad? *Desesperadamente escurridizo *La vida no es tan divertida *' ' *El Día de la Independencia: Festejo por Nada *Un príncipe en la ciudad *PepsiMan: Héroe de Marca *Rap contra Hip-Hop *Sherlock Holmes: Un Caso Aterrador e Imposible de Resolver *Cop y Dyan: Batalla Tecnológica *Dragones contra Dinosaurios Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Películas animadas de 2019 Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Telefilms Categoría:Telefilms de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado